


Crashing the Party

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Robbéry, Zsasz and food, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You're at a dull party. Victor enjoys the buffet.





	Crashing the Party

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt request. “Wait, did you spike the eggnog?” one of the last things I wrote for 2018.

      It was just a small quiet holiday party and you were bored out of your mind. Standing close to the refreshments table, snatching a random appetizer here and there whenever someone tried to start a conversation with you. When you heard a familiar voice, “Thought you didn’t like parties.” Turning around to see a bald man filling a plate up with seemingly one of everything, except the caviar.

      “Mr.Zsasz, I don’t think you were invited to this party.”

      “I’m your plus one.” He gave you a crooked grin before returning to filling up his plate.

      “I am someone else’s plus one, so you can’t be my plus one, Mr. Zsasz.” That caused him to stop piling things on his plate to look at you, “You are a party crasher.”

     Victor gave a half shrug, “I was hungry.” It was all he offered as he handed you his plate, “Hold this.” He picked up a cup next to a punch bowl filled with eggnog, dipping in the ladle pausing, “Wait, did you spike the eggnog?”

      Rolling your eyes at him, “No. I didn’t”

     He looked slightly disappointed as he let the ladle plop back into the bowl, “Pity.” Victor reclaimed his plate carrying it in one hand as he placed his other hand at the small of your back guiding you to a table. “Keep me company, sweetness.”

     “I am here with someone, you know.”

     “And?” Victor shoveled a fork full of food into his mouth. Glancing about, “You were hanging out by yourself, stuffing morsels into your mouth to avoid conversation with anyone. Pretty sure your date isn’t concerned if you hang out with someone more fun.”

     Before you could respond he popped a cookie in your mouth forcing you to either spit it out or eat the damn thing, glaring at him while you chewed the sweet treat. Crossing your arms in annoyance as he pulls your chair along with you closer to him.  Victor kept chatting away making comments on various passers-by occasionally popping food into his or your mouth, eventually, you relaxed and even smiled at his dumb jokes. And then Victor went silent there was a hum of tension in the air and then a gunshot went off. His arm snaked around your waist, Victor’s voice in your ear, “Stay calm, sweetness. They have a license, just stay right here with me and you’ll be safe.”

     Doing as he said you stayed glued to your seat as masked men went around collecting valuables from the party goers. One thief wandered over to where you both were seated but moved off when Zsasz place a gun on the table aiming it at the other criminal, shaking his head no.

     As the party crashing crooks were leaving the scene, Victor leaned in close again, “It’s time for me to leave, sweetness.” Cupping your face gently with one hand he brushed his lips against yours, “I’ll come and find you again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos. If you loved it scream your love in the form of a comment. If you hated it, maybe next time I'll wow you.


End file.
